Tears of Blood, A Toreador's Story
by Galatea D'Negro
Summary: La historia de Galatea, una joven vampiro Toreador del S.XIX que rememora su vida mortal, su creacion y sus primeros años de inmortal dentro del universo de Vampiro: La Mascarada. Una mente que aun lucha por un lugar en el mundo al que ya no pertenece.


Tears Of Blood

(A Toreador's Story)

Miles de Vastagos han recorrido y recorren la tierra del Todopoderoso. Tierra de mi Padre Oscuro, Cain, quien regresara del Sueño Eterno y tomara la sangre de toda la Progenie que lo traiciono... desde el primer momento. Acabara con todas las generaciones, con toda clase de Vampiros, esten en pleno Yihad o no... todos caeremos. Nosotros, nuestra Progenie y los que los siguen a ellos... todas las Criaturas de la Noche Eterna.

¿Una tradicion¿Un mito?. Tal vez. Tal vez no.

Yo creo que algun dia en la Eternidad sucedera... ese dia que muchos ansian, otros pretender retardar... pero un dia inevitable para todos, sin duda alguna... un dia que llegara.

Yo creo en eso. Y me preparo para ello.

Quizas por eso dramatizo tantos mis escritos, mi querido Ghoul. Se que soy joven y que podria disponer, si asi me lo pretendiese, de toda la Eternidad para contarte mi historia, mi vida y mi no-vida, despues de todo, ambos disponemos del tiempo suficiente... pero nunca se esta seguro en el Mundo de la Oscuridad.

¿Para que te digo todo esto, mi pequeño?. Tu lo sabes, lo sabes desde la noche en que te integre a el... una noche que aun cuestiono en mi lo mas profundo de mi corazon, aun un poco humano. Creo que no debi involucrarte en esto. Pero ya es tarde para los arrepentimientos, si es que no debemos vivir de ellos en ninguno de los dos mundos a los que pertenecimos alguna vez. Tome la decisión por ti, e hice que compartieras conmigo el poder de la Sangre y la Juventud Eterna... ese estado de No-Muerto que los Tremere mas antiguos han designado.

La Inmortalidad.

¿Inmortalidad, diras?. Si, puedo ver tu rostro... se que dudas de mis palabras. No temas en decirmelo, he de comprenderte. Has caido a ser Criado del Clan mas humanizado de toda la Estirpe... asi que eso te corre con cierta suerte. Compremos su dolor, el traspaso tan violento a mundos tan opuestos... yo especialmente, comprendo el tuyo.

Por que eres parte de mi.

Si, es una Inmortalidad pues no morimos tan "facilmente" como ellos... pero eso no nos hace invulnerables, es verdad. Desde el punto de vista humano somo indestructibles... ya que ellos, lo que fuimos alguna vez, viven poco mas de un siglo, con mucha suerte.

Para nosotros, eso es apenas el comienzo... como si fueramos pequeños bebes que aun no pueden siquiera aprender a gatear entre las Sombras Eternas. Pequeñas y vulnerables criaturas que deben estar tras sus "padres" todo el tiempo, deben ser velados si no quieren terminar siendo el adorno de algun colgante manico de Malkavian... o de alguna apuesta sinestra de Ravnos en alguna putrida mesa donde ronden dinero y cartas francesas... o ser torturados lentamente por los Giovanni, pisoteado por los Brujah, o usado de conejillos de indias por los Tremere en sus experimentos... o lo que es peor, ser arrastrados a un Culto de Sangre donde los Baali te ofrendan como sacrificio a su Dios Demonio.

Viendolo desde estos aspectos, nada parece ser muy diferente al mundo mortal... corres los mismos o mas riesgos, pues los Vastagos mas adultos tienen mas poder, son mas inhumanos a medida que avanza su edad eterna y lo unico que desean es eliminar todo posible futuro arebatador de fuerza... eso implica a todos los neonatos de todas las razas, inclusive Ghouls con posibilidades de ser Abrazados completamente. Si, lo se... es injusto, pero este mundo es asi.

Se que en tu mente seguira preguntandose que ha ganado con semejante sacrificio, que se ha adentrado a vivir entre las sombras, escondiendose de la luz... solamente para darse cuenta que el mundo de "arriba" es mucho menos violento, pero igual de nocivo y asesino que este. No olvides, mi pequeño, que este mundo es una lucha incansable por el poder y la ambicion. Yo incluso de cierta manera, lucho por mi posicion, sin quererlo... pero es un instinto vampirico: resaltar y prevalecer a modo de superviviencia. Ser reconocidos, tener poder, es la unica manera de sobrevivir... y esa, querido, es la Inmortalidad de la que tanto hablan los humanos.

No solo se trata de vivir mas siglos que un humano... sino es el conciente y pleno arte de la ambicion, el poder, y la lucha por la supervivencia. Y eso explica muchas de tus incesantes preguntas acerca de los cuestionados Antediluvianos... acerca de la antecesora del Clan, la bella Arikiel. La Gran Yihad, la Rebelacion, Las Ciudades, La Edad Oscura... todo lo que te ha contado Darián a ti y a los demas... ¿te has dado cuenta ahora? Siempre corrio en el mismo circulo vicioso: el poder.

Morir (y volver a morir) por poder... es tragico, pero profundo. Si te lo pones a pensar, la humanidad se ha movido en su propios pies, a construido lo que ellos llaman historia, a base del poder... las guerras, el poder economico, politico, eso hacia grande aun pais, eso lo hacia avanzado, eficaz... ¿aun recuerdas tus lecciones de Historia?. Yo si las recuerdo, aunque lo creas. Recuerdo eso porque me fascinaba ver como era una insesante lucha por el dominio y la evolucion a beneficio de los tuyos, a traves de todas las epocas...

... exactamente lo que ocurre en la sociedad vampirica. No te sorprendas. Despues de todo, todos fuimos humanos alguna vez. Cain mismo lo fue. Hemos perdido Humanidad, algunos mas que otros, pero no todo completamente. Por lo que seguir algunas cuestiones y codigos semi-humanizados entre todos (comenzando por la organización de la Camarilla) no es algo que deba extrañarte, si es que pensabas que vivir en este mundo seria tan monstruoso (si en el caso del Sabbat... aunque creo que no hubieras tenido tiempo para pensar ello); solo vives bajo otras reglas, bajo otro "sol". Solo tienes que luchar un poco mas. Pero no nos diferenciamos tanto de los mortales.

Como puedes apreciar... son muy pocas las diferencias entre Vastagos y humanos. Claramente los Vastagos tenemos acceso a mas poder y taumaturgia, por la longevidad y la conservacion de nuestros cuerpos a traves de la Sangre de Cain... los humanos tendran que avanzar muchos miles de años mas para llegar a nuestros pies si de capacidades se trata; pero es una de las pocas cosas que nos separan. Al menos, es asi como yo lo veo.

Me burlo ante la ironia, mi pequeño Ghoul... quizas lo digo para no perder la Humanidad que inevitablemente desaparecera alguna vez. O quizas en ella lloro la angustia de no haber sido humana. De no haber continuado mi vida.

¿Qué si tuviera la oportunidad, que haria? Es una buena pregunta. Creo que no sabria que hacer.

Tecnicamente, si volviera a mi humanidad, enseguida me convertiria en mas que polvo. No olvides que tengo 120 años... son muy pocos, lo se, pero demasiados para un mortal comun.

Mis huesos se deseintegrarian... y sinceramente no quiero tener ese final.

Por otro lado, si eso me permitiera ver el sol una vez mas, disfrutar del aire fresco de la mañana... si pudiera escuchar a mi padre tocar el piano para levantarme, lo pensaria seriamente. Creo que si me gustaria sentir aquello, aunque sea solo una vez mas, solo para recordar. Incluso cierro los ojos en ocasiones y sueño con ello... pero al igual que en el mundo mortal, los sueños son sueños.

Pero tengo un pesado factor del lado contrario, y ese es Darián, mi Sire. El ha formado parte de mi vida _entera_, se convirtio como un segundo padre mortal e inmortalmente... cuido de mi los 120 años de mi existencia, completos. Creo que hay pocos Sires en esta epoca que han hecho semejante proeza... vigilarte desde que eres un bebe mortal, hasta convertirte en Chiquillo, y continuar cuidandote en la no-vida. No debe ser facil cargar con alguien mas sobre ti, sobre todo en este mundo tan hostil en el que debes luchar por ti mismo. Cuando en cambio estabas acostumbrado a estar solo.

Sinceramente, es por eso que no comprendo a los Sires con gran Progenie. Yo me considero ya una carga muy pesada para el... ¡y soy solo una!. ¿Cómo haran con ellos?.

Tienes razon. Depende de que raza se trate. En la mia no corre esa suerte. Los Sires se vuelven muy sobreprotectores. Darián es un ejemplo unico según Alexandria, en los ultimos seis siglos. Eso me da gracia... eso es bueno para el, le da buena parte de la fama, ya que resalta... y en su caso fue por su sobreproteccion conmigo. Incluso, yo soy reconocida por eso antes que por mis talentos.

¿Por qué estuvo toda mi vida a mi lado¿Por qué tanto tiempo?. Enseguida te contare. Por eso estoy diciendote todo esto, ahora y aquí. Sientate enfrente de mi sillon, donde estoy, para verte a los ojos, y apreciar en la oscuridad el brillo humano que yo aun extraño.

Dejame verte, para contarte mi verdad.

-

Seria bueno que conocieras algo de Darián antes de comenzar conmigo, ya que su historia enlace y explica con mucha facilidad de la mia, veras que te sera realmente facil entender... aunque es una extraña antecedencia en comparacion a muchas otras que escucharas.

No se si esta bien que te lo diga o no, o no se cuanto el te ha contado de su pasado... pero lo que yo se te hes suficiente para entenderlo.

¿Recuerdas aquella exposicion en la Escuela Toreador de Paris, a la que asistimos para ver las esculturas de Giovanna y las obras mas recientes de mi gran amiga Livier y su Sire Legolas?. Se que lo recuerdas. En ella, cuando estuvimos solos, te conte acerca de la historia vastaga, aquella que relata los acontemientos del Gran Yijah y la Edad Oscura, entre otras cosas. Pues bien... la linea final que separa a la gran Edad Oscura de la Edad Contemporanea de los Vampiros fue la famosa Inquisicion que tambien se menciona en la historia humana como gran acontecimiento.

En ella, los humanos afirman que eliminaron "brujas" para salvar a los pueblos, quemandolas vivas en hogueras construidas entre limites de pueblo al ver la minima señal de "extraña" brujeria (tacto con animales, rituales nocturnos, deambulaciones por los bosques, etc.); claramente sabras que esas "brujas" en realidad eran Vastagos, en su mayoria Cappadocian (Clan exterminado en la Edad Oscura) pues efectivamente utilizaban la brujeria como medio de existencia en el poder... asi que los humanos no estuvieron tan errados. Pero la Inquisicion no solo fue para ellos, sino para cada Vastago que fuera encontrado en las zonas donde se practicaba esta especie de caceria; y es natural que muchos otros clanes fueran victimas de ello, clanes que convivian con los Cappadocian en el mismo terreno.

Esta Caza se realzo mucho en las zonas centricas de la Antigua Europa, donde hubo el mayor Exterminio jamas registrado por la Estirpe. En dichas zonas, Francia no fue la excepcion, es mas, fue una de las mas afectadas. Y como sabes, Francia era el Dominio casi completo de los Toreador, al que enriquecieron con su arte y cultura.

Y como en la Inquisicion no solo mortales mataban Vastagos sin saberlo, sino que muchos otros Vastagos en pactos siniestros estaban tambien a la caza de sus Congeneres, muy concientes de ellos (aprovechaban la situacion para eliminarlos con mas respaldo y obtener mas poder), la cruda caza tomo una sanguinaria imagen... ya que ni los propios mortales podrian haberla llevado a la locura y el fanatismo que le dieron los Traidores que ansiaban encontrar una excusa para la Diablerie. Esta de mas decir que estos Traidores eran los Sabbat en busca del exterminio de los Vastagos de los que habian desertado.

Alrededor del 1600, el pacto Camarilla-Giovani resultaba con éxito en Italia, adhiriendo un miembro mas a la organización Cainita. De este modo obtenian un respaldo mas, mientras la Inquisicion aun tomaba fuerza en algunos lados, pero habia bajado su real emocion en las zonas mas afectadas. Aun asi, vampiros desaparecian por docenas, y Europa era territorio muy peligroso; no era conveniente a menos que tuvieras el poder suficiente o que tu clan no tuviera alguna otro Dominio mas que ese, en el que debias quedarte a la fuerza y sobrevivir a pulmon. Asi lo hicieron la gran mayoria de la Camarilla (Ventrue, Tremere, Malkavian, Nosferatu), haciendole fuerte al Sabbat.

Pero otros clanes, asi como los Brujah, Ravnos y Toreador, tenian otros Dominios repartidos en el mundo; quizas no tan poderosos y significativos como en la madre tierra, pero eran Dominio de ellos al fin y al cabo... y al ver semejante riesgo de extincion, optaron por la alternativa mas saludable. Al fin y al cabo, la Inquisicion seguia (ya era tema exclusivo de Vastagos contra Vastagos), por lo que no era seguro asentarse a pesar de que para los mortales aquellos periodos de hogueras y brujas habia terminado.

Fue asi como muchos Toreador, Brujah y Ravnos huyeron al Nuevo Mundo, en busca de sus bases y refugios sostenidos por un poco antes del 1400. Los Brujah tomaron estados Unidos y toda America del Norte; los Ravnos vagaban por America Central, aun primitiva; y finalmente los Toreador se habian asumido con toda America del Sur, adentrandose a los paises mas ricos y productivos de ese momento, que eran Argentina y Chile.

Estas nuevas tierras, hijas dignas del Viejo Contienente, fueron propicias para los Toreador que, humillados y resentidos por aquella Persecucion de Traidores, añoraban su tierra natal y sus costumbres.

No se decirte sobre los demas clanes, pero he de saber que puedo contarte lo que vivio nuestro clan en esa epoca.

Chile y Argentina fueron los predilectos. Aun bajo el demonio Portugo-Español, tenian bastantes caracteristicas especiales; la cultura claramente era una subyugacion Europea tomada de las viejas colonias... y quizas hasta ciertas costumbres y modos de vida... pero no tenian la frialdad Europea, sino mas bien tenian cierto apego y candidez que los hacia mas diferenciados. Ese toque que no podia jamas aplicar un frances. Ese calor y pasion que solo la sangre heredada por los mestizos descendientes pudo sostener... una sangre realmente codiciada para los frios franceses Toreador.

Naturalmente ninguno escapo de este detalle en los mortales, fascinandose en sus acciones, su actuar, su reaccionar... haciendo que grandes rebaños Toreador aparecieran en todas estos dos territorios ya para esa epoca.

Uno de los rabaños mas distinguidos y marcados fue el de Cliff Bowles, un Toreador Farsante de la 9na. Generacion que habia huido con la masa de Vastagos mas grande hacia Argentina. Era un Señor muy reconocido en Paris, por sus increibles y simultaneas "aventuras" con las damas (¡y se dice que caballeros!) mas influyentes de la Francia Monarquica del 1500.

Puedes apreciar claramente que estoy narrando ya la historia de un Antiguo del Clan, tiene seguramente 900 años o mas. Y no quisiera ver tu cara si te digo la edad exacta del Principe de Buenos Aires.

El punto fue que el dicho "haste la fama y echate a dormir" corria a la perfeccion con este Farsante... pues era uno de los cuatro Toreador mas perseguidos en la Inquisicion... y uno de los dos que sobrevivio. Y no era por su calidad de amante, sino por su temible poder.

Algunos dicen que era demasiado agresivo para ser Toreador... incluso se rumoreaba que era un Antitribu; pero todos estos rumores eran de enemigos y amigos, para darle poder y hacerle temer mas que por otra cosa. Asi que generalmente fueron todos mentiras.

Cliff era todo lo contrario, inclusive. Era demasiado pasivo... lo que lo hacia mas impredecible, y ahí si concuerdan todos, mucho mas paligroso. Pero nadie conocia mas de el asi que nadie podia decir mas nada de el, nisiquiera sus Antiguos, o su Sire. Cliff era completamente un misterio...

... excepto para sus Ghouls y Progenie. Y dentro de la Progenie, estaba Darián, mi Sire.

Cliff no era tonto, sabia muy bien que el mundo era un engaño con mayusculas. Asi que le confiaba todo a sus herederos y a sus sirvientes mas fieles (y el Rebaño que convertia en Ghouls); aun asi no explicaba el porque tenia tanta masa de gente en su poder.

No adentres lo de su belleza porque es obvio. Todos los Toreador somos bellos... y es por esa razon que no es un factor importante para captar tantos mortales... menos en Dominios Toreador exclusivamente. No, esa no era la razon de su "pupularidad". Tenia secretos mas profundos en si mismo; unos que nadie sabia mas que su progenie, que sus aliados de mas confianza... solo la sangre de su sangre.

Yo soy parte de el, despues de todo. Por eso lo se.

Tu eres mi sangre, yo te hice parte de ella. Por eso te lo confio, y se que jamas se lo diras a nadie que no permita. Tu lealtad es mas que obvia... y de todas maneras, sabria enseguida siquiera alguna intencion de rebeldia... mi Auspex se ha incrementado con mis años.

Te lo dire entonces. Cliff poseia esa pasividad ya casi extraña hasta para un Toreador, desconocia el Frenesi pues jamas habia entrado en el... ¿por qué?. Por lo Prohibido. No, no fue Diablerie... no se si es peor.

Era Señor... es Señor del Culto de Sangre "Hecatombe de Kalistus".

¡Se que te asusta¡se que esa penado con la Muerte Definitiva!. No hagas ruido o Darián despertara y no quiero que sepa que te estas enterando de esto. Es muy peligroso ¿entiendes?. Pero no saldra de aquí. Estamos protegidos... ademas, muchos de los que controlan la Camarilla tiene Cultos de Sangre mas peligrosos, o son Señores de ellos... son como una especie de moderadores de poder. Si, estos Cultos aun existen, aun se practican en secreto. Son prohibidos por etiqueta¿pero no somos todos conspiradores?.

Es verdad lo que dicen muchos... imitamos a la humanidad en organización, e incluso hasta adaptamos la hipocrecia a nuestros terminos. Esa es la politica.

Asi que no te sustes, si caemos en falta, muchos otros tambien correran la misma suerte.

Pero no debes de alertarte de todas maneras. Cliff ya no esta aquí. De sus 900 años vivio los primeros 600 en Paris, se hizo de Ghouls y Chiquillos, entre ellos mi Sire, y huyo con todos ellos hasta America. Se establecio aquí 200 años, instruyendo lo mas que pudo a los suyos... y entonces los Libero completamente, regresando el a Paris donde reside desde hace un siglo, y en donde su Culto aun toma la misma fuerza que todos los de antaño. Y donde aun sigue siendo el Farsante mas temido luego de la Inquisicion (pues gran numero desaparecio).

No, no creo que extrañe a Darián. De ser asi no lo hubiera Liberado junto a los demas. En realidad, no se decirte, porque no vivi esa epoca y mi Sire me ha contado muy poco sobre su relacion entre el y su Sire... aunque sospecho que fue estrecha como la de un buen Toreador. Aunque quizas en la Edad Oscura haya sido un poco mas distante y frio, no lo se en realidad. No quiero inventarte cosas.

¿Yo?. Yo no pertenezco a ese Culto, Darián me lo prohibio terminantemente... a pesar de que involutariamente tengo la sangre de Cliff, cosa que a el le desagrada, porque dice que podria tendenciarme. Pero hasta ahora no me llama la atencion... ja, siempre me dice que no debo de dar las cosas por hechas, ya que el tiempo juega con nuestras mentes. Pero no puedo evitarlo.

¿Por qué detesta el Culto? Bueno, te da una serie de ventajas y desventajas pertenecer a el. Las ventajas son muy buenas... y por el ser el propio Señor, Cliff tenia la gran mayoria en las de ganar: mas Disciplinas, mas Poder de Sangre, mas Taumaturgia, piel mas saludable, resistencia al Frenesi (por eso era tranquilo). Aunque las desventajas eran bastante malas para los Toreador: pierdes mucha humanidad, y tu Sangre esta tan corrompida por la humana que sus efectos vampiricos se pierden y no puedes hacer mas nada con ella mas que sobrevivir.

Si, por ser su Progenie supongo que Darián formaba parte de el... ¿ahora comprendes el color tostado de su piel?. Seguramente su Sire debe estar moreno. Son rasgos evidentes... quizas la Camarilla lo sabe y lo oculta porque todos tienen Cultos de Sangre. No lo se. Esas son cosas de la corrupcion vampirica que no entiendo. Y no quiero confundirte mas con ello.

Retornando a Cliff, todo lo que se de el es lo que te he contado... situandonos en Darián, bueno, era la Progenie mas joven del Señor del Culto, y tenia tan solo 47 años (ten en cuenta que para la Edad Media era comun morir a los 33 años o mas joven) cuando abandono las tierras en las que nacio como mortal, Francia. Debido a su inocencia, solo la sagacidad y la fuerza que adquirio en los Cultos, la ayuda de sus Consanguineos, su Sire y su porpia destreza artistica que se gano fama en Francia a pesar del poco tiempo en el que estuvo alli, le permitieron sorbrevivir de una manera sorprendente (ganandose fama por eso al considerar su extrema juventud en semejante epoca de revuelta).

Cliff habia conseguido salvar a todos los seguidores del Culto llevandolos todos a America, protegiendolos hasta que pisaron nuevo mundo. Una vez aquí, como es costumbre, Cliff se presento (y a todos los suyos) ante El Principe, Alexandria, una vampireza Toreador, muy Antigua (de 5ta. Generacion) que habia tomado en la epoca del Descubrimiento esas tierras y se habia establecido alli; sus Dominios eran las tierras mas fructiferas del territorio... la llamada Buenos Aires (en ese momento Union del Rio de la Plata por los españoles), y se especializaba en el area del juego, el vicio y las malas costumbres... como buena Farsante que era, y claro, del agrado del Cliff, que era de su camada.

Alexandria, ante la desesperacion de su clan por sobrevivir, acepto a los recien llegados sin mas condiciones (es muy estricta) y les permitio establecerse. Bowles entonces llevo a su Camada haca el norte de la region estableciendolos definitivamente alli. Los 200 años pasaron con rapidez, y de una noche a otra, sin mas explicaciones que una carta, los Libero a todos de su Vinculo.

La carta decia:

_Han crecido y madurado. Son todo lo que considero necesario para sobrevivir. Ahora depende de ustedes._

_Regreso a mi madre, la unica que me ha comprendido con su poesia. No puedo estar sin ella un minuto mas... y ambos nos necesitamos, por lo que he de partir. _(Se refiere a Francia)

_Os Libero, hijos mios. Usad esa Libertad con Sabiduria... sus Talentos estan listos para ser apreciados. Ganen fama, poder, como debe ser._

_Cuando el Principe los autorice a ser Sires, el me dira en el momento que el mas joven se haya hecho de Progenie... y alli nos veremos una vez mas._

_Seguire con mi Senda y el Culto que nos involucra. No os preocupeis, estais protegidos. Cuando regresen a mi, reavivare el Vinculo para que puedan seguir esta Gran Sangre _(el culto).

_Que nuestro Padre este con ustedes._

Cliff Bowles Esta separacion, sin despedida, fue muy cruenta para sirvientes y Ghouls. Muchos acabaron con sus vidas el mismo dia, quizas algunos años despues. De su Progenie, dos sobrevivieron a la depresion y a una Caza. Estos pocos sobrevivientes, acorde a los años, se separaron para cumplir la voluntad de su Sire, aun con el corazon detrozado. 

Fue asi como Darián Pinau, mi Sire, tu Amo, el menor de la Progenie de Cliff, comenzo a viajar por toda la moderna Argentina: conocio muchos lugares paisajes hermosos, esculpidos y dignos de la naturaleza, obviamente porque aun no habian caido en manos de la civilizacion, y conservaban aquella belleza innata que solo Madre puede darnos para apreciar... una que Darián vivio y sintio en sus siguientes 400 años. En las cuales se refugio para ocultar su tristeza, el desapego, el amor perdido de su Sire... y aquellos vagos sueños de espera, ilusionado de que algun dia su Padre regresara a verlo, a verlos... pero su espera era en vano, noche tras noche, años tras años... decada tras decada... siglo tras siglo.

Aquella tristeza, habia sido parte de la enseñanza forzada que queria implicar Cliff en sus Chiquillos, de la que queria que aprendieran a hacerse fuertes seguramente, pues toda Liberacion madura mas al Vampiro, lo hace mas independiente y lo hace valerse de sus propios medios, descubre quizas habiliades de las que puede manejarse solo, sin depender de nadie; Darián lo descubrio luego de muchos siglos, y termino dandose cuenta que aquello en lo que se ocultaba habria sido la mecha para encerder su mas grande talento: la musica.

La Naturaleza lo inspiraba, le daba fuerzas. Los sonidos naturales, el trinar de las aves nocturnas, los grillos de las extencias llanuras y pampas... todo parecian ser melodias de hades insistiendole decididamente a que gastara su Talento en aquella hermosa arte, tipica de Europa y de moda en esa epoca (mas o menos el 1800). La era Romantica, de la musica, el piano y el violin en Europa, tambien era de inspiracon Romantica para Argentina; ajeno al mundo Europeo, finalmente comenzo a hacerse la fama que siempre habi deseado su Sire ver en diversos conciertos... timidamente aparienciendo como un curioso y nocturno compositor de las mas bellas melodias en piano.

Aunque solo podia ser escuchado de noche, daba conciertos en los salones de reunion de negocios aristrocraticos mas distinguidos de cada ciudad. Nadie preguntaba el porque preferia la inspiracion nocturna... pues al ver tan exquisitas piezas salidas de sus dedos, creian conveniente esa "rara" costumbre del musico, y lo dejaban ser. Si aquella era su fuente de inspiracion, no habia que molestarlo. No si de ese modo de vida sacaba semejantes piezas. Despues de todo los musicos eran algo incomprendidos, asi como los artistas... demasiado subjetivos. Pero no menos que perfectos.

Asi que Darián jamas tuvo una queja sobre sus conciertos, mas que onomatopeyas de gozo, satisfaccion, aplausos y constantes recomendaciones. De naturaleza Artista, Darián se sentia mas que orgulloso con sus logros, y cada vez vivia mas a gusto nocturnamente entre los mortales.

Los oido de los Antiguos Toreador no salieron de la noticia, por supuesto. De hecho Darián fue sumamente reconocido y convocado para algunos Gremios y Fiestas Anuales de la epoca, en las que el Principe tambien se deleitaba con esas suaves melodias. El joven Ancillae escalaba rapidamente la cima, y prometia no detenerse... incluso llegando a oidos Europeos, bases mas antiguas Toreador, en las que ansiaban oirlo (entre ellos, seguramente su Sire).

Pero esto no seria posible hasta un siglo y medio despues, ya que ni el mismo Darián creyo que su destino cambiaria de semejante manera.

Tenia incluso todo planeado para viajar a Paris una semana mas tarde, pero aun no habia recorrido todo el territorio del Dominio; debia ir a la segunda ciudad mas importante luego de Buenos Aires: Mar del Plata, a unos cuantos kilometros de la Capital Oficial. Sabia que por su prestigio, debia hacer un solo sacrificio mas para regresar a su tierra natal, para ver a su Sire, luego de 400 años de nuevo, entre el publico, enorgulleciendose con sus Talentos formados por el Dolor y la Fortaleza de su propia sangre.

Como era ya normal en el desde hacia unas decadas, Darián viajo con todo su material hasta la ciudad, hasta el Salon Aristocratico en el que estaba acostumbrado a estar. De su agrado inmenso, pues estaba finamente decorado con tapices rojos de terciopelo que hacian jugo con cortinas de seda y muebles de caoba negra (todo seguro hecho bajo la mano de un Toreador Europeo) que estaban perfectamente armonizadas con el gran salon, que brillaba por si solo... pareciendo una obra maestra detenida en el tiempo.

Todo estaba preparado para el; los invitados y publico estaban en sus respectivos sillones.

Se sento frente a su piano, cerro los ojos, y se dejo llevar por sus propias fortalezas, como siempre lo habia hecho.

Como era de esperarse, la noche resulto todo un éxito, y nuevamente su orgullo habia salido acrecentado.

Sin embargo, un hombre joven se levanto de entre el publico, mientras el estaba de espalda preparando sus cosas para finalmente marcharse de alli (luego de alagos y demas cortesias de la epoca), y se acerco a el; sin mas, felicitandolo, pero preguntandole algo que lo congelo completamente:

"Tus piezas son magnificas, no cabe duda que proviene de la Madre Patria de las Artes y al belleza suprema de nuestra epoca... pero, denoto cierta melancolia en las piezas... es una sensacion abrumadora que me causa mucha tristeza... ¿cual es el origen, noble Señor?"

Darián por primera vez en sus 400 y tantos años, se congelo y se inmuto ante la sabiduria y la sagacidad de aquel humano. Todos aplaudian porque disfrutaban de la pieza, pero jamas la analizaban, jamas la habian comprendido con ese matiz... uno unico de un Toreador.

Eso habia dejado al parisino de por si sorprendido.

"Mi buen Señor... agradezco sus palabras. Y es verdad, son tristes melodias reflejadas en mis sentimientos... pero ¿por qué habria de interesarle con tanto afan?" correspondio Darián, con una suavidad encantadora, propia del Clan de la Rosa. El joven hombre sonrio.

"No hay musica que se aprecie correctamente si no se dilucida el sentimiento de su Autor..."

Aquellas palabras, las unicas entre ellos luego de una despedida cortes, fueron todo para Darián. Era el unico mortal en miles que habia conocido en todas las ciudades, que habia dicho tales palabras. Señales en codigos Toreador era para el.

Solo en ese momento, dudo en partir a Paris. No debia perder a ese hombre, de ninguna manera. Era digno de ser del Clan Artista.

Fue asi como pospuso su viaje Paris, informandole a Alexandria, dandole las razones evidentes. El Principe se enfado ante el rechazo pero finalmente lo acepto ya que era razonable por esa clase de motivos... mas aun si hacia poco de un mes le habia anunciado de que ya tenia edad apropiada de convertirse en Sire; y Alexandria conocia el pacto de Cliff con su Camada. Sabia lo mucho que Darián queria ese momento.

Para no perder al joven critico de sus ojos, el Vastago se instalo en Mar del Plata, dando conciertos repetidamente en el mismo lugar; seguidores de el se enteraron y muy pronto aquel salon no daba abasto para tanta gente; en muchas ocasiones, noches de verano, daba conciertos al aire libre para ocupar la mayor cantidad de espacio posible.

En cada ocasion Darián cuidaba de que aquel joven estuviera alli... y al localizarlo, tocaba con mas pasion, para que lo escuchara, lo sintiera... sintiera que estaba llamandolo en cada una de sus melodias.

Finalmente, luego de varios conciertos, las conversaciones entre ambos se hicieron mas largas antes y despues de las piezas... por lo que Darián pudo conocerlo mas a fondo.

Comprendio todo luego de saber su nombre: Cristian D' Negro.

Mi padre.

D'Negro era una familia distinguida de artistas desde que el habia llegado a Argentina con su Sire. Las generaciones habian pasado y ahora, Cristian era representante de su casta. De padres escultores y pintores, Cristian se habia dedicado a la musica, como era comun de la moda de esa epoca, a tocar el piano... de una manera realmente increible. Mucho le decian que estaba bendecido por el don de Dios al tener esa creatividad, que llegaba incluso a competir con la Darián en ocasiones. Razon por la cual la amistad fue mas estrecha. Y Darián lo miraba cada vez con mas intenciones. Y era algo extraño, pues generalmente los mortales se fascinan con Vastagos, este caso era totalmente al reves: mi Sire estaba asombrado con mi padre.

Con el tiempo, el parisino se entero de varias cosas de la vida de su amigo: se habia mudado a la ciudad hacia un par de años con su prometida, huyendo de la familia de esta, de su rigidez ya que no les permitian casarse. Cristian queria juntar el dinero suficiente para conseguir su sueño, y mantener a una familia. Darián solo sonreia ante esto... dispuesto a esperar el momento oportuno de ejecutar su primer Abrazo.

Pero Darián no queria esperar tanto el éxito de Cristian, por lo que le dio una pequeña mano: comenzaron a tocar juntos en conciertos. Repartian las ganacias y en algunos meses luego de su primer encuentro Cristian tuvo el dinero suficiente para cumplir sus anhelos.

Darián era bien recibido en la familia de Cristian, y al poco tiempo se caso con su prometida, una bella mujer de rubios cabellos y ojos lilas llamada Clarisa. Clarisa era de total simpatia para Darián, una buena mujer... aunque el solo queria a Cristian... hasta pensaba a veces que estaba obsecionado por el.

Pero el destino le jugo otra mala pasada a mi Sire.

Como era tipico de esa epoca, Clarisa enseguida quedo embarazada. Todos los amigos y conocidos, incluyendo al Vastago, apreciaron la buena nueva... ya que siendo hijo de Cristian, prometia ser bastante.

El tiempo para Darián era una luz... y si cuatro siglos fueron poco, nueve meses fueron un parpadeo de ojos. Y antes de que pudiera saber... Cristian estaba frente a el, lleno de lagrimas en su rostro, mostrandole a su primogenita, una hermosa niña a la que llamo Mylagros.

Ese era mi nombre, mi pequeño. Mylagros D' Negro.

Darián entro en confusion. Jamas habia visto un bebe, y aquel lo habia embelezado de tal manera, que su obsecion se repartio entre Cristian y Mylagros en alguna epoca.

Pero la tragedia golpeo la vida de mi padre. Y la mia tiempo despues. Al no haber los recursos de ahora, mi madre habia contraido una grave infeccion post-parto y al cabo de algunos mese de agonia y de lucha, finalmente fallecio.

Mi padre no tenia consuelo alguno, y Darián no sabia que hacer para confortarlo. Jamas comprenderia la perdida de un ser amado, de una madre, la madre de tu hijo... jamas llegaria a tener uno ¿cómo podia comprenderlo?. Eso angustiaba mas al parisino, y ver a su elegido sufrir tanto lo ponia peor.

Sin embargo, Cristian no se dejo derrumbar; con profundo dolor, y con ayuda de Darián, siguio adelante, con su profesion, su vida, la casa, y conmigo, cuidandome y criandome lo mejor posible. Era ayudado por algunos cercanos que se repartian los labores con la bebe, mientras Darián y el salian a trabajar por las noches... pero yo siempre cai en manos de alguien que me cuidaba realmente bien.

Cuando cumpli 5 años, oi por primera vez a mi padre tocar en la sala de nuestra lujosa casa. Darián estaba con el. No recuerdo muy bien que tenia o que estaba haciendo... solamente podia escuchar ese piano que me atraia, me llamaba en cada nota... y yo simplemente le seguia, le obedecia... llena de fascinacion y curiosidad.

Darián cayo de nuevo en la confusion sobre su obsecion. Cristian era mortal, y el Vastago habia dejado pasar muchos años sin querrr, y el apuesto joven musico que habia conocido alguna vez estaba comenzando a denotar vejez... ya no era hermoso, aunque aun era talentoso... pero, no era lo mismo. En cambio conmigo, era diferente... yo estaba entrando a la belleza, no saliendo de ella, me quedaban muchos años mas... años en los que el podia preparame especificamente para entrar al Clan, podia ser hermosa, podia formarme hermosa, podia criarme y cuidarme, moldearme a su gusto, ya que Cristian jamas lo notaria...

Las ideas de Darián cambiaron completamente desde ese dia. Cristian era algo muy querido, pero ya no podia Abrazarlo, debido a su descuido.

La Vanguardia del misterio estaba frente a el, tenia seis años y estaba fascinada por una de las artes mas basicas Toreador. Estaba sirviendome en bandeja, frente a sus ojos, sin saberlo.

Sin quererlo tal vez, me habia convertido en su elegida.

Fue asi como años de instruccion fueron los que depararon mis años mortales siguientes. Años de estricta enseñanza escolar, pero mas aun de enseñanza artistica, ya que tenia dos poderosos maestros de piano en mi casa. Cuando mi padre habia conseguido un trabajo independiente, Darián era mi tutor, ya que habia una confianza demasiado plena en el... quizas en esta epocas es un suicidio porque se piensa solo perversamente, pero en ese momento el que el fuera mi tutor permanente fue el y para mi significativo.

Yo creci a su lado, tenia su imagen constante de proteccion y confianza; a cambio, el conocia hasta el mas minimo rincon de mi... todo lo que un Toreador necesitaba.

Sin embargo su obsecion no lo cego. Tenia responsabilidades tanto Vastagas como humanas, para manener la Mascarada impuesta alrededor de esos años y difundida a todo el mundo para ser practicada... y las consecuencias junto con ella en caso de romperse. Asi que por si las dudas, Darián mantenia todo en orden... de una manera tan perfecta que Cristian, a pesar de estar tantos años a su lado, jamas supo su naturaleza. Y a la vez, me viglaba a cada instante y se preocupaba por que cumpliera todas las espectativas para que algun dia, frente al Principe fuera aceptada como una del Clan de la Rosa.

Sus enseñanzas dieron fructiferos resultados: siendo ya adolescente, estaba completamente volcada al arte, para alegria de mi padre y de Darián: escribia, dibujaba, pintaba y componia musica propia, sin mas de cir que tocaba el piano muy diestramente.

Fue una epoca conflictiva para mi, ya que fue la epoca que me entere de la suerte de mi madre. Tuve serios problemas con ellos, hui de casa varias veces... en las que siempre, de alguna manera que no podia comprender, Darián me encontraba para llevarme de regreso para que mi padre me sermoneara lo necesario, y un poco Darián tambien lo hacia ya que despues de tdo, era como un segundo padre para mi.

Ademas, estaba el factor de que carecia de figura materna. Las nanas estaban menos que Darián por las noches cuando venia a cuidarme... por lo que fuera de mi padre, el era el unico en quien podia confiar. Asi que volque todas mis emoiones, sin saberlo correctamente, hacia el. A el le contaba mis miedos, mis angustias, mis sensaciones nuevas, mis cualidades, mis cambios de la pubertad, mis alegrias, mis travesuras, mis mentiras... y el solamente sonreia encantadoramente, como si lograra comprenderme todo.

"¿Pero es que acaso no te enfadas de saber todo esto?" le pregunte una vez en las noches en que nos sentabamos frente al hogar aconversar (siempre antes de que el se fuera "a dar una vuelta").

"No tengo por que enfadarme, es propio de tu edad... y es natural que lo vivas" me decia con su acento frances y su voz suave.

Siempre me decia lo mismo. No lo entendia. A pesar de que tenia el la edad de mi padre (ingenua yo) y compartian los regaños juntos, cuando estaba solo conmigo era mas dulce, comprensenvio... mas consentidor. Como si fuera la unica cosa en el planeta tierra. Siempre me sentia igual con el.

No pude enteder su actitud, sus miradas, sus respuestas, sus tratos, sus caprichos... solo hasta el momento en que llegue a una edad en que todo me cayo como un mazo de hierro: me habia enamorado de mi tutor.

Esa rectitud calida, ese cariño, ese consuelo, esas noches de charlas, esas compresiones, consejos, sus viajes, su musica, su piano... todo, no habia nada que no me gustase de el. Era perfecto. Era el hombre ideal para mi. Pues era el unico modelo de hombre que me habia hecho. Y para conveniencia de Darián, el mismo habia contruido ese modelo: una replica de el mismo.

Una trampa perfecta ¿no crees? Mi Sire no es tonto. Pero no le guardo rencor.

Evidentemente, al llegar casi a la edad Academica, mi padre habia preparado todo para mi viaje para Buenos Aires, en donde la mejor escuela de Arte estaba esperandome según el (que es una capa de una Sede Toreador de las bases de Francia). Pero el tampoco era ningun tonto, y claramente se dio cuenta que el trato hacia Darián y Darián hacia mi habia cambiado radilcalmente. Muy sospechoso.

Semanas antes de mi viaje, en unas de las cenas que acostumbrabamos los tres, mi padre dijo oficialmente que Darián debia dejar de ser mi tutor, pues ya era casi una mujer, una que se iria pronto a Buenos Aires. Y Darián, era sabido que regresaria a Paris, un viaje que habia postergado por 18 años...

Yo replique levemente, pero Darián continuo comiendo en silencio y con calma. Lo mire extrañada ¿qué estaba tramandose?.

Nada, no tramaba nada. Al otro dia recogio sus cosas de la casa y se despidio de su amigo y de mi, prometiendole escribir desde Paris, naturalmente... como si tuviera la conciencia tranquila. Eso me enfado un poco, he de decir, es muy buen actor y en ese momento me lo habia creido.

Claro que Cristian no queria que se fuera, pero sabia que debia hacerlo, no queria que me atara a el, despues de todo, por su estado de inusual belleza (como el primer dia que lo habia conocido) era natural que me enamorara.

Y mi padre tenia otros planes para mi... desde el puno de vista a futuro.

Al marcharse, la luna brillo silenciosa iluminando el camino en donde el se borraba con su equipaje. Lagrimas cayeron de mi... mi corazon comenzo a resquebrajarse. Jamas volveria a verlo...

... pero por otro lado sabia, que tenia una oportunidad de que ocurriera todo lo contrario. Algo me lo decia.

Muy entrada la madrugada de esa noche, no habia conciliado el sueño, triste aun por la partida del hombre al que jamas le habia confesado un amor que era obvio en mi mirada... preguntandome si el se habia dado cuenta, si sentia lo mismo, o que habia pasado. No habia tenido la oportundiad de confesarselo. Me habia acobardado, y el se habia ido sin respuestas ni dudas sobre mi.

Luego de 18 años¿acaso seria justo eso?. No me iba a quedar con el beneficio de la duda.

Me levante de la cama, me vesti y como pude, silenciosamente, sali de la ventana hacia el jardin, y del jardin hacia el camino, corriendo con todas mis fuerzas, sola en la noche (sin ser conciente del peligro que me estaba acechando; pero por otro lado me sentia respaldada por alguien mas... jamas lo sabre) bajo la luz de la luna, con la esperanza de que el fuera a paso lento, de que no hubiera tomado el ferrocarril hacia Buenos Aires, para luego tomar el barco. No habia pasado mucho pero en una situacion desesperada uno piensa todas las posibilidades.

Con mi vestido entre mis manos, corria sin parar, sin detenerme, incluso sin respirar en ocasiones para detenerme a descansar. No queria perderlo, de ningun modo. Tenia que saber que sentia por mi. Debia profesarle mi amor. Aunque jamas volviesemos a vernos, tenia que decirselo.

Ardia en mi pecho, en mi sangre.

En la primera bajada del oscuro camino de pedregal en el que estaba corriendo hacia el pueblo, donde habia lejanas luces, una arboleda se cruzo frente de mi. Fui deteniendome despacio, para decidir si pasarla rapido o no. Tenia realmente miedo, jamas habia salido sola de noche y a esas horas, toda clase de gente estaba suelta, lo sabia, mucho mas en lugares asi, tan a la raz del campo. Cualquiera podia saltar de un matorral y hacerte cualquier cosa. Siempre habia sucedido, y no queria que por una torpeza, una rebeldia, papa se preocupara. Queria regresar de una pieza.

Pero no regresaria hasta preguntarselo.

Finalmente tome impulso para pasar con todas mis fuerzas y no darle chance al captor (si lo hubiera) de tenerme, asi que fui con todas mis energias, incluso de ojo cerrados, pensando solo mi objetivo.

¡Pero casi me estrelle contra el suelo cuando al estar me cerca, me detuve!.

�¡Darián estaba sentado sobre una enorme roca que nacia entre los arboles!. Quede anonadada con la escena: su equipaje estaba a sus costados. Los arboles gemelos tras el formana una figura parecida a una cruz envolviendose en si misma; la luna llena brillante, iluminando el camino, iluminandolo a el; el grinar de los grillos... y sus ojos miel claros, brillando con la luz lunar... parecia realmente un ser inhumano.

Por uno segundos, mi cuerpo se impulso para correr hacia casa, sabiendo el terrible error que habia cometido; pero mi otra parte me decia que tenia que quedarme... ¡tenia que acercarme a el!. Incluso me costo creer que era el... solo hasta que me hablo.

"Soy yo Mylagros, no tengas miedo" me clamo. Yo solte un suspiro de miedo.

"�¿Qué haces ahí¡Perderas el ferrocarril!" fue lo que el sentido comun me indico decir, pero ¡no era eso! "¡Si no te vas ahora...!"

"No me ire a ningun lado" me corto, con voz imponente, como regañandome. Me estremeci, parecia una orden.

Salto de la roca y se encamino hacia mi, quedando a pocos centimetros de mi cuerpo. Ahí pude verlo por la luna y confirmar que era el.

¡Sus ojos brillaban sin la luz¡parecia un gato!

"¡Darián!" exclame asustada ente la escena. Pero antes de seguir el sello mis labios con su dedo indice, enguantados en cuero marron, como siempre lo habian estado.

"Te estaba esperando... sabria que vendrias" me dijo mirandole dulcemente, alejandose y dandome la espalda "Hay algo que tienes que decirme antes de marcharme..."

Mi reaccion fue abrir la boca de sorpresa. Como mortal, todavia no reconocia esas habilidades de Aura.

"¿Como sabes...?"

"¿Es cierto?"

"Si"

Darián volteo a verme con ternura, y me habia tomado el rostro con ambas manos, miandome fijamente a los ojos... perdido en los mios como yo en los de el.

"Entonces haslo ahora entes de que me marche para siempre... "

Palabras no fueron necesarios para aquella accion... ¡jamas hubieran bastado! No podia decirselo solamente, tenia que demostrarselo... ¡pero jamas lo habia hecho!.

La unica reaccion que tuve, en una mezcla de miedo y timidez fue impulsarme hacia su rostro y sellar sus helados labios con los mios, que estaban hirviendo ante el rubor de mis mejillas... el ultimo rubor que tendria.

Su reaccion fue inmediata al sentir el calor perdido por la Inmortalidad. Me aferro con todas sus fuerzas hacia el, apretandome con violencia al principio, pero alejandose levemente, hasta comenzar a acariciar mi espalda, mientras correpondia el beso ávidamente, con suma habilidad, cuidando que ciertos movimientos no me hicieran cersiorarme de algo inevitable. Me colge a sus hombros y me deje llevar por sus movimientos, que me condujeron hacia la chata pieda, recostandome en ella, contemplandome unos segundos mientras acariciaba mi pecho encima del vestido, detenia su mano en mi corazon, vivo, fuerte.

Cerro los ojos, y una leve sonrisa aparecio... su mirada fue mas dulce, y tierna que nunca. Se inclino moderadamente hacia mi, y me beso con suma calma, envolviendome con sus brazos y cuerpo del frio campestre de la madrugada, sin importar nada, como si nada ni nadie nos interrumpiera; yo en cambio si estaba preocupada... el parecia saber lo de algun modo, y me destraia en sus caricias y palabras.

"Te he amado desde que llegaste a mi brazos, Mylagros" me susurro al oido suavemente, y extrañamente sin exalar aliento, el aliento calido correspondiente de una accion asi. Me lo pregunte por un segundo, pero poco me importo... estaba demasiado enamorada de el.

"Llevame contigo..." le suplique en un suspiro, mientras nos perdiamos en besos y caricias.

Darián mismo parecia resistirse, ante cada suplica y palabra se mordia los labios rogando paciencia a quien sabe que.

"Aun no..." me dijo, mirandome serio, mientras me contenia en sus brazos. Lo mire extrañada.

"¿Cuándo entonces? Estas noches te iras..." le replique, y el nego suavemente.

"Estare en el pueblo unos dias..." me sigio, acariciando mis labios, perdido en ellos "Y me esperaras aquí todas las noches... no te preocupes, sera poco tiempo. Es que Cristian tiene que acostumbrarse"

Me levante estrepitosamente de el y lo mire, completamente sin saber nada.

"¡Mi padre no debe saberlo!"

"¿Asi compensas el amor de tu padre?" me pregunto tristemente. Yo calle y baje la mirada.

Es verdad que los enamorados no piensan correctamente. Y era comprensible. El habia amado a Cristian muchos años, hasta que yo llegue... lo amaba aun, no quizas como Elegido, pero si como amigo, uno muy especial. Un hermano. Desde que lo habia conocido, jamas habia estado solo de nuevo. Y sabia lo que estaba quitandole... lo unico que su amigo tenia.

"¿Le diras?" pregunte con desgano.

"No" dijo de repente, cayendo en su tristeza, como si lo hubiera resuelto. "Debo ir a Buenos Aires para irme luego a Paris. Tu debes irte a Buenos Aires a estudiar... ¿cuándo sera eso?"

"En dos semanas" le dije, sin comprenderlo.

"No es nada" sonrio picaramente, mirando al cielo "Bien, te esperare, y nos veremos aquí todas las noches hasta entonces a esta hora. Cuando llegue el dia, iras al pueblo a tomar el Ferrocarril... y yo estare alli, esperandote" se puso de pie y tomo sus maletas encaminandose "Procura que sea el expreso de medianoche, en ese viajare yo. Tu padre no se opondra a eso, creera que ya me fui... de esa forma, no lo lastimaras" volteo a verme "Pero regresa a casa ahora si quieres que esto funcione".

Senti en sus palabras un inmenso cariño por mi padre... queriendo establecer un equilibrio entre su amor por mi y su amistad con aquel que era su mejor amigo en muchos años, que yo no sabia, en siglos. No volteo a verme, siguio caminado en silencio, como si estuviera solo, dejando un dejo de misterio en sus palabras... palabras que tenian intenciones mucho mas profundas de las que pude comprender. Palabras que manejarian mi vida, y la de mi padre... y por las cuales el Toreador estaba tan angustiado... no queria cometer errores por dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, como usualmente hacia.

Luego de esa reaccion desperte de mi nube y sali corriendo hacia casa, proecupada por que mi padre notara la ausencia.

Afortunadamente, mi padre no habia notado nada... y asi fue, noche tras noche, cada madrugada en aquella arboleda. Claro que, teniendo en cuenta esas epocas victorianas, era dificil tener sexo a las 3 de la mdrugada en medio del campo... pero haciamos bastantes cosas interesantes para la epoca. Cosas que me habian dejado sorprendida pues siempre la imagen de pulcritud de Darián habia sido brillante frente a mi.

Y finalmente, la noche llego. Debia partir a Buenos Aires.

Luego de todos los saludos, lagrimas, recuerdos, fotos y cosas que tome de mi casa, me subi al vagon, sin dejar de contemplar a mi padre. Esa fue la ultima vez que lo vi... y aun tengo su hermosa mirada llena de esperanza, en mis recuerdos. Su sonrisa tierna, y su espiritu de lucha para darme lo mejor para mi.

Estaria varios años en la Capital, asi que tenia muy en claro mis metas: iba a triunfar como el, como Darián, para luego regresar a mi pueblo, a nuestra casa, para compensar la felicidad que me hizo vivir aun sin mi madre con nosotros. Si, eso tenia decido cuando me recibiera. Cuando fuera famosa.

Perdida en su mirada, mientras el tren semi-vacio avanzaba, saque mi cabeza en la ventana y no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos fijamente; ni el a mi, hasta que se hizo pequeño como una hormiga y si me estiraba mas caeria del tren. Lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas. Iba a extrañarlo, ya lo estaba haciendo... iba a estar solo, pensando en mi, esperandome. ¡Yo le habia insistido en ir!. Pero el habia decidido cuidar la casa que el y mi madre habian cuidado con tanto amor... esa casa era demasiado para el, tenia todo lo de su esposa, su espiritu quizas alli, por eso no queria abandonarla... y eso me daba mucha pena por el.

"Estara bien, es un hombre fuerte" me clamo una voz tras de mi. Me incorpore enseguida y gire a ver, para encontrarme con Darían sonriendome dulcemente, mientras se sentaba en el mismo asiento que yo. No sabia que decirle... no sabia si preguntarle como me habia leido el pensamiento o si estaba bien.

Solo atine a sonreir y a sentarme a su lado, timidamente, mientras el me miraba y posaba un brazo sobre mi hombro, atrayendome hacia el y abrazandome en su pecho, recostandose levemente contra el asiento y haciendose de "almohada" para mi. Sus manos enguantadas se perdian en las hebras de mi cabello azabache. En el claro silencio tapado solamente por el tosco andar del tren, solo me acomode para observar la luna menguante en el cielo... el campo lleno de estrellas... el azul marino. Cosas que perderia seguramente en la Capital. Cosa que detestaba de la ciudad.

"No te tendre inspiracion para mis obras" acote a modo de matar el silencio, a lo que mi Sire sonrio.

"La tendras... por que esta en ti... es tu Naturaleza" me dijo suavemente, para que entendiera. Aquel comentario me habia hecho gracia.

"En dado caso, espero contar contigo..." le dijo picaramente, y ambos reimos.

"No te arrepentiras de esta decisión, te lo aseguro" me dijo firmemente, sonriente. Aunque no entendi bien su significado, no se lo cuestione.

Solo nos miramos a los ojos... y mis recuerdos de aquellos encuentros por las noches volvieron a mi mente, retumbandome como un tambor insoportable. Gritandome que repitiera esas acciones, solo con mirarlo.

Al mismo tiempo ambos nos impulsamos a besarnos... pero esa vez fue diferente. Su pecho se unio al mio, mientras me arrimaba a el... y habia sucedido lo que habia hecho conmigo la primera vez.

Sentia mi corazon... queria sentir sus latidos... ¡sincronizaban a los de el!. Me separe sorprendida y asustada por ese fenomeno... pero el solo sonrio para mi respuesta racional. Se acerco de nuevo y sus manos recorrieron el vestido, buscando algo mas que las noches anteriores; yo no me negue en ningun momento... al contrario, tenia ansias de gritarle que me tomara en ese mismo momento. Algo salvaje algo que hervia en mi, me impulsaba a hacerlo.

Los besos se volvieron mas freneticos y sus manos ya estaban acariciando mis muslos con ansiedad... la pasion habia llegado a su calma. El instinto animal. Crei que no estar preparada por un momento... pero el parecia aplastar mis miedos y dudas con sus besos y caricias. Parecia como si me dominara por completo.

Una de sus manos salio entonces del vestido y se dirigio a mi rostro, acariciandolo, mientras no dejaba de acariciarme con la otra en mis piernas. Parecia querer jugar. Excitarme pero no llegar a los limites... no comprendia que queria.

Entonces, con su cabeza y su mano, hizo a un lado mi cuello, mientras lo acariciaba y le daba besos suaves, haciendome cosquillas.

"No te arrepentiras" repitio al oido... un segundo antes de que sintiera la sensacion de una aguja atrevasando mi piel y luego de aquello el mas grande de los orgasmos.

Gemi con fuerza, no habia poido evitarlo. Darián se encimo sobre mi y continuaba besando esa parte. Sentia su lengua calida jugar dentro del area que cubria su boca... pero habia otra calidez, que corria mi cuello hacia mi pecho, lo sentia.

Un golpe fuerte llego a mi cabeza, quise darme vuleta, quise saber que estaba haciendo, que aquel liquido calido, lo senti brotar de mi... pero el no me dejo. Y un terrible sueño llego a mi mente, haciendo adormecer por completo, mientras sentia que el se separaba y me contemplaba... su boca estaba oscura, no podia distinguir que tenia en su boca... pero lo que hubiera sido, estaba segura de que era mio.

Me desperte en la madrugada, el ruido del tren me habia llamado de nuevo a la realidad. No podia moverme, sentia que me habia atropellado una carroza. Ni siquiera podia mover mis piernas o mis ojos hacia un lado. Solo sabia que estaba sobre Darián... quien me miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa dulce, y corria las mechas de mi rostro. Parecia haberme estado vigilando el sueño todo el viaje, y por un momento pense si aquello no habia sido una treta mental, o una ilusion.

Si hubiera podido hablar, quizas me sacaba la duda, pero no podia moverme, absolutamente nada de mi. Mi Sire sabia esto, por lo que no acoto nada al verme abrir los ojos. Solo sonrio y parecia buscar algo en la maleta contigua a mi.

Mientras buscaba, quise sentir mis labios; estaban resecos, y no podia entender por que, no parecia hacer tanto frio... de hecho, era una noche humeda. Pero de repente ne ataco una sed tremenda, como si hacia años que no hubiera tomada nada liquido. Era algo desesperante... nauseas, tenia la sensacion de que lo que habia cenado saldria de mi en cualquier momento.

Mi mirada le basto al parisino para sentarme y ponerme al lado de la ventanilla, claramente, pare deshacerme de las nauseas... y asi lo hice. Habia vaciado mi estomago por completo en cinco minutos, de por vida. Pero la sed seguia, fue entonces cuando me sento en frente de el, mirandome con dudas sobre que hacer conmigo.

Demasiado debil y perdida para preguntarle algo, solo pude ver como cerraba su bolso luego de pensarlo detenidamente y descubria su muñeca, acercandola a mi boca reseca, rosandola.

"Bebe, amada mia..." me pidio mientras se acercaba a mi, me insitaba a que lo tomara.

Fue cuando la senti por primera vez. Una horrible Bestia salio de mi y me aferro a esa muñeca de la que sentia el bombardear de la sangre, cerrando mi boca en la vena principal y luego de un extraño ruido, cerre los ojos, concentrandome en el sabor... el sabor oxido de la sangre... exquisito, dulce, y satisfactorio, solo eso aplaco mi sed.

Solo eso recuerdo, hasta que llegamos a destino. Mi ansia por la sangre dulce de mi amante.

Mi nueva vida.

-

Desde ese entonces, mi pequeño, he vivido aquí. Continue mis estudios, aun los sigo... y comence a ganarme mi pequeña fama en la ciudad por mi musica, bien publicitada por contactos posteriores, amigos y mi propio Sire. Es la parte que tu conoces de la historia... de la que formaste parte años despues, cuando te conoci aquel dia gracias a Livier en su Eliseos. En la que te convertiste en mi Ghoul... dos noches despues que Sofia.

¿Qué sucedió con Cristian? Al inicio mantenia en contacto con mi padre... el ansioso de verme y yo siempre dandole alguna excusa... no estaba preparada para que afrontar la realidad mia y la de Darián. Todo estaba muy bien, asi lo estuvo por 6 años... hasta que un buen dia, no me respondio mas.

Darián viajo hasta mi antiguo hogar, pero nada encontro. La casa desolada, abandonada; investigo por cuanto pudo, en todo el mundo; incluso a su Sire, quien tambien busco. Pero ninguno hallo mi padre. Desde entonces suponemos lo peor, querido... desde entonces estamos preparando con Darián la venganza mas grande que jamas veran tus ojos. Esos Vastagos caeran bajo mi Katana, eso te lo aseguro.

Si, lo se, el Vinculo fue peligroso. Dos veces. Se que la tercera sera fatal para mi... pero no habra una tercera. Darián me ama tanto que el solo la idea de Liberarme le hizo cambiar de parecer en ese momento, en ese tren, hace siglo y medio. En vez de darme las reservas de su maletin, el ofrendo su sangre para mi aun después de la primera vez, en la que según estaba inconciente, estableciendo un vinculo mas fuerte. Evidentemente, yo no soy tonta, quiere una Liberacion mas tardia, y esa, sin ser extremo de condena para mi, es la excusa perfecta que tiene frente a los Antiguos para retenerme mas tiempo con el.

¿Si yo quiero la Liberacion? No, deseo que jamas llegue. Amo mucho a Darián y estoy de acuerdo con el Vinculo que decidio en ese momento, aun que yo no lo comprendiera. El fue mi sosten cuando mi padre desaparecio... el unico que me cuido y protegio desde entonces e incluso cuando mi padre estaba con nosotros. Es todo para mi, es el gran eslabon de mi vida... y separarme de el me romperia el corazon, incluso temo perder la Humanidad y el Sentido Comun que he logrado como vampiresa si lo pierdo a el. Si, todo se lo debo a el. Me convertire en la Bestia si el desaparece... o al menos no sere una Toreador responsable... y si eso llega a suceder, todos tendran que alejarse de mi, y tendran que darme la Muerte Definitiva.

Aunque es verdad lo que dices, algun dia la Liberacion llegara... pero quiero pensar que aun falta mucho tiempo para ella... asi como la gran mayoria quiere sostener que Cain no cumplira las leyendas.

¿Todos tenemos derecho a construir nuestras propias ilusiones, no es asi? Tambien los muertos lo hacemos.

Tu tambien, mi amado. Sueña... es lo unico bueno que puedes hacer en esta Muerte Eterna. Soñar con que algun dia, despertaras... y cuando el primer rayo de sol pegue a tu rostro, y abras tus hermosos ojos café brillantes, rebosados por la luminosidad de la mañana, pensando inmediatamente que todo habia sido sido una oscura ilusion. Un baile de marionetas en sangre, muerte y dolor... envueltas en una horrible pesadilla.

Sueña, mi amado Gabriel. Despues de todo, aun los que estamos en la Oscuridad, tenemos derecho a soñar... y derramar nuestras lagrimas, sumidos en dolor.

Lagrimas de sangre nos han de empapar el rostro, por que sabemos que la unica manera de alcanzar esos sueños... sera renaciendo de nuevo... y ambos sabemos cual es la manera de renacer cuando ya se ha perdido la vida mortal...

_**Galatea D'Negro**_


End file.
